Dustins Revenge
by schillingklaus
Summary: Multiplot Melodramatic Novella - On Maui, Dustin punishes Quinn and Logan who had abused him for the prom.Dustin/Megan,Chase/Zoey,Lola/Drake,Quinn/Josh,Logan/Ashley,James/Nicole,Mark/Stacey;


** Dustin's Revenge**

* * *

** Klaus Schilling **

* * *

**Rating: **PG-13

* * *

**Disclaimer: **iDon't Own _Zoey 101_ or _Drake & Josh_.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own any of the quoted songs.

* * *

**Abstract**

**Fandoms: **_Zoey 101_, _Drake & Josh_

**Characters: **Chase/Zoey, Dustin/Megan, Logan/Ashley Blake, Quinn/Josh, James/Nicole, Firewire/Mindy, Stacey/Mark

**Genre: **Family, Friendship, Fluff

**Summary: **On Maui, Dustin finds the occasion to get back at Logan and Quinn who had abused him shamelessly.

**Note: **Takes off after _Chasing Zoey_

* * *

**Table of Contents**

* * *

1. After The Prom

* * *

1.

* * *

1.

* * *

2. Off To Maui

* * *

2.

* * *

2.

* * *

2.

* * *

2.

* * *

3. Checking In

* * *

3. \

* * *

3.

* * *

3.

* * *

4. Encounter

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

4.

* * *

5. Plots In The Foyer

* * *

5.

* * *

5.

* * *

5.

* * *

6. Down By The Beach

* * *

6.

* * *

7. In Chase's suite

* * *

8. The Next Morning

* * *

9. Beach Presentation

* * *

9.

* * *

9.

* * *

9.

* * *

10. Hula Mistress

* * *

10.

* * *

10.

* * *

10.

* * *

10.

* * *

11. Quinn Moves Out

* * *

11.

* * *

12. Stormy Day

* * *

12.

* * *

12.

* * *

13. After The Storm

* * *

13.

* * *

13.

* * *

14. Neglecting Dustin

* * *

14.

* * *

15. Before The Beach Party

* * *

15.

* * *

15.

* * *

16. The Beach Party Night

* * *

16.

* * *

16.

* * *

16.

* * *

17. Last Day

* * *

17.

* * *

17.

* * *

17.

* * *

18. Homewards Bound

* * *

19. Back At PCA

* * *

19.

* * *

19.

* * *

19.

* * *

19.

* * *

19.

* * *

** Chapter 1. After The Prom**

* * *

Zoey sat down by Lola's and Quinn's side. "Yes, Chase will come to Maui with me!"

Quinn and Lola cheered for Zoey

"Oh, there's Dustin!" Zoey saw her little brother stepping closer. "Hi bro!" She kissed him on the top of his head.

"Hi Zoey!" He smiled. "Lola!" Dustin kept smiling. "Quinn!" He tried to fake a smile, but he was only half the way convincing.

"Dustin will also come to Hotel Chambrolay on Maui." Zoey announced.

"I will work as a candy vendor!" Dustin bragged, secure in the knowledge that he was going to obtain a discount on the candy he was going to consume over there, such as gum worms. "Oh, I may take someone with me, right, Zoey?"

Zoey nodded solemnly. "That's correct!"

"OK!" Dustin grumbled. "I choose Lola!"

"Me?" Lola skreeched with disbelief.

Dustin nodded. His plan was taking many pics of Lola during the vacations, and showing them to his class mates upon his return to California. As most of the middle school boys had a crush on Lola, he was going to be considered extremely cool - and hence the most popular guy of his classes.

Lola pondered. "Er Maui ... where is that?"

Zoey chuckled. "It's a part of Hawaii. I've heard that many producers, directors, and star actors come there over this summer: Ashton Kutcher, Brad Pitt, ..."

Lola beamed like a supernova. "Aw cool ... and they are looking for a new cast?"

Zoey nodded, smiling sweetly. "They make commercials over there during the whole year ... I believe."

"Thanks, Dustin!" She hugged the little boy.

Quinn had not yet had any plans for the summer. She left it all to Logan and his bucks.

* * *

Stacey swooned. She took a bunch of cotton swab sticks and hurled them aloft. "Oh my cotton sticks! I'm going on holiday with Mark!"

"Two losers together!" Logan remarked sadistically. "That's perfect!"

Mark del Figgalo walked in. "Hi, Stacey! You know that I've gathered a bunch of stones. I had an idea ..."

"Yeah, sweetheart?" Stacey wondered.

"We could build a sculpture of rare stones and cotton swabs!" Mark proposed.

Stacey beamed. "Yeah, honeyswab, that would be fantastic! Just don't forget the white glue!"

"Of course!" Mark replied. "Otherwise, the swabs and stones would fall apart!"

Logan made more and more sadistic remarks about Stacey and Mark.

Quinn bounded in. "Hi sugarbaby!" She told Logan. "Have you already chosen a plce for our summer holiday?"

Logan nodded. "See, doll, I think ... I may afford the best, thus we will take the best ..."

Quinn smiled. "Sounds great! And what is the best?"

Logan chuckled. "A luxury suite in Hotel Chambrolay on Maui!" He bragged mercilessly, making the surrounding pupils burst for envy.

Quinn smiled, but ..."Zoey is going to have a summer job at said hotel!"

Logan didn't yet know that. "Wow! That's wonderful, thus they may serve and admire us!"

Quinn shrugged, smiled, and pecked Logan's chin.

Michael bounded in. "Damn! Lisa won't accompany me for the summer! And that after all the troubles that I had when learning to drive a stick-controlled car! She said that when I have to make up a teacher, Mr. Takato, I can't be trustworthy ..." Michael sobbed uncontrollably.

Logan tried to comfort his pal. "Oh, sorry! Whom is Lisa going to take along with her?"

"Millie ...[[1]]" Michael replied sadly. "That's a very cool middle school girl who shows no fear of naught!" He said that in a sarcastic manner. "Millie stomps on spiders without a remorse ... whereas I couldn't stomp a bug ...[[2]]"

"On spiders?" Quinn startled. "She won't dare to stomp on my Herman[[3]], will she?" She was afraid. "She's a murderer! And Lisa likes her! How could I ever trust such a beast!" Quinn ran away like a flash of lightning in order to look after Herman.

Lola and Vince bounded in.

"You're really going to Hawaii?" Vince smiled. "Wow, this must be wonderful for an actress!"

Lola nodded. "I've heard that Ashton Kutcher is coming to Maui this summer! He's a good kisser ... or so I think."

Vince chuckled. "So you want to cheat on me?" He teased Lola.

She blushed. "But no way, why would I?"

Vince chuckled. "Ashton will be over there, indeed. " Vince admitted. "My sister Ashley [[4]]is going to star in his new commercials for beach fashion!" He exhibited a lot of pride.

Lola choked. Ashley was one of her closest competitors at Hollywood. She had not yet known that she was Vince's sister. Ashley was very arrogant and egomaniac. "Oh, really, she is?" Lola had to plaster a fake smile. "How good for her!" She could hardly suppress a coughing noise. If she hadn't been an excellent actress, Vince would have noticed.

Quinn was finally back from her dorm, with Herman sitting on her palms. "Aw my little Herman! Isn't he downright fluffy and cuddly?"

Lola squealed like a fury and passed out in Vince Blake's arms.

Finally, James appeared. "What happened to Lola?"

Logan shrugged. "She is arachnophobe, and ..." he pointed at Quinn and her pet spider.

"Oh, sorry for Lola!" He sighed. "Anyways ... I've stumbled into that girl who is looking for Lola and Zoey ..." He looked at the entrance of the lounge.

Nicole Bristow bounded in.

"Nicole! " Logan and Michael screamed unison, awakening Lola from her consternation.

Nicole huggled Logan, Lola, and Michael. "I've missed you so much! Have you missed me too?"

"When she crossed my way, by mere accident, she jumped straight into my arms and asked me to marry her because I'm so cute!" James told Quinn and Vince.

Quinn told James about Nicole's old days at the PCA.

James smiled. "OK, I guess I'm going to take a chance on her. She's really cute and lovely. And now I'm going to take her to Zoey. I think she will be very happy to see her again, even if it's just for a one-day visit."

Quinn nodded solemnly.

"Just ... who on earth is Chase? Nicole mentioned him in one phrase with Zoey ..." James wondered.

"That's a long story!" Quinn smiled.

* * *

** Chapter 2. Off To Maui**

* * *

"Last call for Flight 101 To Honolulu!" The Megaphone thunsdered across the largest airport of Los Angeles.

Chase sobbed when he loosened his grip on Michael. Their separation at the end of each academic year had grown more and more dramatic during the last six years.

Michael waved for one last time at Chase, Zoey, Michael, and Lola. He knew that Logan and Quinn were going to join them, using a private jet engine, but he kept it a surprise, as requested by Logan.

* * *

In the plane, Lola and Zoey were occupying adjacent seats, and so were Dustin and Chase.

"Fortunately, Carmine taught me knitting!" Lola smiled. "Now I know what to do during the flight!"

Zoey snickered. "As long as we don't go through turbulences ..."

Chase launched his G.O. and set it on shuffle. "This new G.O. is wonderful. It downloads mp3s while I'm asleep! Let me see what it has downloaded last night ... I might write 100 drabbles to it!"

Dustin beamed. "Like Logan's J-phone?[[5]]"

Chase nodded. "I let Quinn scan it. She confirmed that my G.O. can't trigger fire alerts."

Dustin didn't quite trust Quinn. She had abused him as a prom date in order to distract from her relationship with Logan. Well, at least his vacations on Maui were Quinn-free, or so he thought. He hadn't talked about all that to Zoey. His sister would possibly never have agreed with him accompanying Quinn to the prom ball, no matter whether she had been aware of Quinn's and Logan's treason or not.

The days leading up to the prom, Zoey had been preoccupied too much by her own mixed feelings concerning James and Zoey, something Dustin had not known of. Thence she could not care about Dustin as much as she should have done, and as much as she had used to do.

Zoey looked through some fashion journal. "In few years, I will be mentioned right there!" She pointed to the column where the star designers were listed who had contributed to the fashion used in this particular edition of the journal.

Lola beamed. "I will present your beach collection!"

Zoey oopsed. "I'm a bit more conservative in my style, so ... no fishnet bikini!"

Lola sighed. "Oh, when will we go through turbans?"

Zoey shook her head. "These are turbulences. And if the pilot know of them ahead, he'd avoid them. I don't know how that works, you'll have to ask Quinn, she probably knows how turbulences are brougt about and how to avoid them."

Lola shrugged. "Whatever!"

Zoey fell asleep. Lola overheard three young people sitting in the row behind.

"OK, Josh.[[6]] I'm happy that I'm going to perform at Hotel Chambrolay's beach party. But why does Megan[[7]] have to come with us?"One young adult complained.

Lola's heart hopped up and down. She thought of having heard that voice on the music channel. Could that really be ... Drake Parker[[8]]? The hottest band leader of California? And he was bound for Chambrolay, too? She would have screamed, but she had learnt not to disturb Zoey. Anyways, the excitement was going to accompany Lola the long way to Honolulu. Or was she just daydreaming?

* * *

Arriving at Honolulu Airport, the passengers bound for Hotel Chambrolay on Maui were picked up by a bus who brought them to a shuttle helicopter, rigged and ready for taking them right to the beach of the hotel. Their luggage was taken care off by employees of the hotel.

Lola had not been daydreaming: There he was just a few yards away from her: Drake Parker, the most successful young rock band leader of all California. He wore a fake beard and sunglasses, probably in order to remian anonymous during the trip, but that couldn't deceive a true fan like Lola! "Oh my god!" she mumbled softly, in a way that Zoey didn't notice.

Drake was accompanied by his little sister Megan - a girl not much older than Dustin - and his same-aged step-brother Joshua Nichols, a big-headed semi-nerd. Lola didn't know them, but she concluded these facts papidly from the converstaions they had been leading during the trip. She had also learnt that the boys did not enjoy taking Megan along on their trip, but had been forced to do so by Drake's mother.

The passengers had boarded the shuttle helicopter bound for Chambrolay Beach on Maui.

Lola preferred to keep Drake's presence secret. This way, she would be the only fangirl able to admire him for the next hours, until Drake had to dispose with his mask. She also looked around, watching out for Ashton Kutcher. He might have been somewhere among the passengers, under some mask, but most masks were transparent to the eyes of a perfect actress like Lola Martinez.

Finally, the helicopter reached the beach and made its passengers touch the endless sands of the beach of Maui.

* * *

Quinn's eyes bugged out. The private jet of the Reese family had its own whirlpool!

Logan and Quinn lost no time accomodating themselves in that facility.

"Faster, Chaunsee!" Logan ordered his butler[[9]] whose task was pumping the whirls into the pool, similar as Mark del Figgalo had done for Michael and Logan back at the PCA between Chase's departure and the arrival of James.

Quinn smiled. She loved being spoilt, so much that she even forgot about the exoeriments she had wanted to perform while in air.

The private jet of the Reese family was faster than a regular charter machine, and it went directly to Maui without the need of a shuttle service. Thus they would be at Hotel Chambrolay before Zoey and her group, inspite of leaving California after their friends.

When they left the jet, they were already looking forward to surprising Zoey, Chase, and Lola. It would be one hell of a summer vacation!

* * *

** Chapter 3. Checking In**

* * *

** \**

Manager Skippy[[10]] greeted Logan and Quinn. "OK, President suite ... the bellman will take care of your luggage."

* * *

Logan showed his credit card. "OK, but he better be careful with my stereo blaster worth 500,000 bucks. Or my dad will buy this hotel and dismiss you, all of you, you understand?"

Skippy nodded. "Erm ... yes, Sir!"

Quinn and Logan disappeared without a word. Suddenly, a scream was heard.

"That's Ashley Blake's voice!" Logan explained. "She always screams like that when something doesn't please her."

"What doesn't please her?" Quinn wondered.

"Green gum worms, for example." Logan shrugged. "I guess she's up to making some terror ..."

Ashley came marching in. "Do you want to kill me?" She thundered right into Skippy's face. "I've told you the water in the whirlpool has to be of a temperature of 70 Farenheit. That's neither 66 nor 73!"

The manager fainted in no time.

Quinn could imagine how it was making a movie with Ashley. Logan's dad and his production team was most definitely not to be envied. "Fortunately Lola isn't like that!"

"Not yet like that!" Logan added. "But wait until she's nominated for the next Oscar's award ..."

Quinn trembled. She hoped that Lola could wait for yet another year. "Suddenly I understand why Quinn became a bully and a cheater in the first place. Being terrorised by Ashley was certainly no fun."

Logan nodded before the two of them disappeared in the elevator.

* * *

For that reason, Zoey and hher company couldn't see them when they were checking in.

Skippy went through his list. "Lola Martinez and Zoey Brooks, that's romm 101."

Zoey and Lola highfived and cheered.

"Chase Matthews and Dustin Brooks ... Room 148!" Skippy explained. "Take the right elevator on the right hand side, push button Ctrl and G , simultaneously!"

Chase shrugged.

Dustin nodded. "OK, and my candy cart?"

Skippy checked again. "OK, we have got two candy vendors: BDustin Brooks and Megan Parker. Both of them are under 16, thus not allowed to work on the nightshift. Curfew for peoople under 16 is 10 p.m."

Dustin and Megan looked consternated for this meant that they would miss out on the famous Open-End Beach party!

Josh told Drake to remove his mask. "Otherwise we can't check in!"

Drake sighed. And, as expected, the girls in the foyer started squealing insanely when they noticed Drake Parker.

Lola had anticipated all of that. She lunged forward and pecked Drake on the cheeks.

Suddenly, the ignoble mass of girls went silent. Lola's kiss had appeared really convincing, shutting them all up and dissuading them from bothering Drake.

Josh was upset. "Who are you? What entitles you to ..."

Drake looked oddly at Josh. "That's Lola Martinez, from Middle School Musical, right?"

Lola nodded. "Sorry. I thought this would silence those many girls! As an experiennced actress, I may make harmless kisses appear very passionate."

"Oh, I understand!" Josh said.

"OK thanks!" Drake sighed. "We future topstars need to stick up for each other ... sometimes!"

Lola nodded solemnly. "I wonder what the girls will do when Ashton Kucher shows up. He will be torn into pieces!"

Skippy sighed. "Sorry, Ashton has just contracted the Portuguese brain catarrh and won't come!"

Lola looked totally disappointed, and so did many of the random girls.

"Hey! Maybe you may sub for him!" Megan suggested unto Drake.

Josh had got the same idea.

Zoey grabbed Lola. "Hurry up, we need to get our luggage done!" She had taken a look at her schedule. It wasn't just paid vacations on the beach, being a life guard was a very demanding task.

"OK Drake, we'll see us afterwards. Then you may admire my new fishnet bikini!" Lola squealed.

"You're going too far!" Zoey ammonished Lola. "And at some point you won't be able to rewind anymore!"

"Oh, really?" Lola shrugged. She believed that acting could get her out of everything. She may not have yet received as many awards as even younger Ashley Blake, but she certainly had what it takes to be a Hollywood topstar. And being seen with Drake Parker, the other aspiring top star, would push her ambitions even further. She smiled in anticipation. Alas, she had forgotten one serious thing: Ashley was Vice Blake's little sister, and as Lola's archrival, she would not hesitate denouncing her unto her elder brother if she starts flirting with other guys, especially hyper-attractive rakes like Drake Parker! But for the moment, she just followed Zoey's commands.

Skippy explained that Drake Parker and Josh Nichols were going to share a room, while Megan Parker had to be accomodated in Ashley Blake's suite.

Dustin twitched a bit when he heard about Ashley Blake. He knew that a few middle school guys at PCA were undying fetiscist fans of Ashley, as much as others had got a fancrush on Lola Martinez. If he could get a few pics of Ashley and her various belongings, especially her beachwear, and show them to his friends at school, he would become Mr. Supercool. And the same was valid for pics of Drake Parker. He knew that most middle school girls would jump from the Golden Bay Bridge for a date with Drake. Dustin swooned. So much glory and admiration was awaiting him, and all it took, if he was right, was arranging with his fellow candy vendor, that Megan girl! He couldn't wait much lonnger, but he had to follow Chase to their room.

Chase sighed deeply. He had hoped for two romantic weeks down at the beach of Hawaii, with the girl he had been waiting for so long, but all he had been encountering so far was stress and confusion, and the ungrateful task of taking care of Dustin. Certainly, the boy was Chase's best younger friend, but young he was. And Zoey was hardly willing to forgive Chase any mistakes with Dustin. Finally, this was a sort of a test. Zoey needed to figure whether Chase was a good dad for their future children, and if he failed with Dustin, she would probably not give him a chance with their own kids ...

* * *

** Chapter 4. Encounter**

* * *

Logan did not take care of his own luggage, he paid some room page to do so. "Takikng care of your luggage is bad for your tan!" He told Quinn. "I hope the whirlpool here works. If it doesn't, I have to pay one of the guys out there to punmp water!"

Quinn moaned. She wanted to make it into the whirlpool as soon as possible, but she also wanted to accomplish some experiments. "Oh, I guess Zoey and the gang has just arrived. The turmoil down in the foyer ..."

"Yeah! I guess I could pay Chase for pumping our whirlpool ..." Logan beamed.

Quinn shrugged. "Isn't he already paid officially for cleaning up the beach?"

Logan shrugged. "I'll just pay him more to take care of our whirlpool!"

Quinn nodded. "OK! But now I need to fetch some candy ..."

"If Dustin is already here, he may bring the candy into our suite! We are rich and don't have to fetch it from the foyer!" Logan insisted. "Or we may check the candy shelves next to the fridge here ..."

* * *

"Hi Zoey ..." Lola asked her suite mate. "Should I wear this fishnet bikini or the glittering monokini?"

"Don't provocate the boys too much!" Zoey replied. "You don't know them!"

Lola moaned. Zoey was so uptight. Alas, she was ready to enjoy a few days without exploding test tubes. Quinn, so she was sure, was thousands of miles away ...

Zoey took her cell phone. "All thirdy minutes, I'll have to call Dustin, just for control! I can't allow him to hang around all those snob guys and superstars like Drake Parker."

"Drake is a great kisser!" Lola remarked.

"But a very bad example for Dustin!" Zoey boomed. "So don't get him involved!" Zoey remembered Drake Parker from the concert he once gave at the PCA.[[11]] He was OK for a rock star, but Dustin should not become a jerk like him, anyways.

Lola sighed. She randomly picked some beach suit and was off to the beach.

* * *

Chase moaned. "Why, oh why, did Zoey get me a job as a beach cleaner?"

Dustin chuckled. "Because you'll get a nice uniform, and she may control you better this way?"

Chase shrugged. "Anyways, Zoey told me that you have to stick to ceratin rules, like curfews and stuff. It hurts me, but I better take care of you obeying to those rules!"

Dustin moaned. "Ah, OK I'm done, now I may go to my candy cart!"

The boys left their suite and went down to the foyer.

* * *

Skippy instructed Dustin and Megan. "OK, the cash from your carts will be transferred into the main cash at 9 p.m. That's all!"

Dustin took care of the snacks, Megan of the soft drinks.

"How is it being the sister of an aspiring rock star?" Dustin asked Megan.

"He's just a boob!" She declared. She used to call Drake and Josh this name because they were useless.

Dustin pondered. "That bad?"

"I love them, and in the public, I'm all proud of them, but they are so ... icky! Drake is such a jerk, Josh is a horrible dork!" Megan shuddered. "Hence they need to be pranked all night and all day!"

Dustin beamed. He admired Megan's will and determination to stand up against her elder siblings. He wanted to learn to do the same to Zoey and her friends.

"Is Lola your sister?" Megan asked Dustin.

He shook his head. "She's the best friend of my sister Zoey, though, the blonde by her side."

Megan nodded. "I see. So you probably know her well?"

Dustin nodded. "We are from a boarding school near Malibu. I sometimes spend the nights in the dorm of Zoey and Lola, pretending to be afraid alone![[12]] Once, I took pics of Lola's bra and showed them to my class mates. That made me incredibly cool!"

"Hey! You show a lot of style! I like that!" Megan beamed. "I'll teach you to become even better at that ..."

Dustin beamed.

Skippy received a phone call. "Dustin ... Megan ... the customers of President Suite haven't yet got any candy and drinks in their fridge. Usuyally, it's not your task to stock them, it's just the first day of a month and stuff ... So would you serve them up in their suite? That eleveator will bring you right into President Suite!"

Dustin and Megan shrugged. Then they followed Skippy's commands.

Lola and Zoey sat down in the foyer. Lola read the Buzz. "Beach Flirts Made Easy!" She read the headlines, all excited.

Zoey shook her head. "You'll burn your fingers!" She read an article about Hotel management. Maybe she should become a Hotel manager? Zoey wasn't sure. She was good with so many things, whence she couldn't yet decide.

* * *

Dustin and Megan opened the elevator door in President Suite.

"The candyman comes!" Dustin yelled.

Logan and Quinn were relaxing in the whirl pool and just waited for Dustin to refill everything.

Dustin finally saw the customers. "Quinn? Logan?!"

"Who are these?" Megan whispered into Dustin's ear.

"Logan and Quinn. Two disgusting friends of my sister!" Dustin shuddered with utter dismay.

"Don't worry! They will get what they deserve!" Megan comforted Dustin.

Logan yelled at Dustin. "Hurry up, you scum! Do what you're paid for!"

The kids handed a few drinks and candy bars to the customers and disappeared right away.

Dustin was all excited when he reached the foyer agin. "Zoey! Lola! You won't guess who has rented President Suite!"

"Brad Pitt?" Lola beamed.

Dustin and Megan shook their heads.

Zoey shrugged. "So ... who is it?"

"Quinn and Logan!" Dustin bellowed.

Zoey and Lola stared around with mixed feelings. They didn't know yet what to make of that surprise. Was it good or bad?

* * *

** Chapter 5. Plots In The Foyer**

* * *

Megan and Dustin refilled the supplies for their candy carts.

"So ... what were the bad things that Quinn and Logan had done unto you?" Megan inquired.

Dustin sighed deeply. "For several weeks, they had been dating in the secret because they were too much chicken to show to the public. Prom Night was approaching, and they needed a cover so that they did not come together to the ball. Logan asked out some dumb chick called Stacey Dillsen, while Quinn used me as a cover."

"Wow ... but as I see, that wasn't as cool as it seemed to be."Megan scratched her head.

Dustin nodded. "Yeah! I had to take her to the prom hall with my bike. She's so dumb, she can't sit quite on it, and thus fell off it!"

"What a boobette!" Megan boomed. "Serves her right dropping off the bike!"

Dustin nodded. "Of course I laughed about her hilarious accident! And then she made me drop out by pincing my elbow. That sucked!"

"You mean like this?" Megan poked her finger at the elbow of some careless passant, making him slump to the floor.

"Wow! Yeah, that's what it was ..."Dustin sighed.

"So did you make it to that prom at all?" Megan wondered.

Dustin nodded. "I woke up, a quarter later or so. Then I went to the ball. And then I saw Logan shouting that he loved Quinn. He's such a jerk. Stacey may be a dumb chick, but that's not a reason for hurting her feeling as Logan did. And of course I knew that he had abused me as well, shamelessy."

Megan agreed wholeheartedly. "That Logan bloke is a trifle worse than Drake ... and if I say that, it means something!"

Dustin nodded. "You know Drake well, so I believe you completely. And Logan is an egomaniac spoilt brat of a jerk, has always been, and will always be."

Megan nodded. "Damn' straight! That cries for vindication!"

Dustin beamed. "He shall rue the day, until dystopia shall he rue it![[13]]"

Megan smiled. "Cool! Where have you heard such a wonderful curse?"

"Probably from some web show, I can't remember ..." Dustin shrugged.

"That's OK." Megan replied. "I watch a lot of stuff as well. It's hard to keep track ... but tell me ... is Quinn also such a spoilt lass?"

Dustin sighed. "She hasn't been for the longest time. She's more of a science-loving dork girl."

"Aw cool, that reminds me of my step-brother Josh!" Megan beamed. "Of course he's one boob ... he could have done so much better, but he got sucked away by Drake. That's what happens when jerks and dorks come together ... the result is disgusting!"

Dustin agreed. "There's no better example for this than Quinn and Logan ..."

"Or Drake and Josh!" Megan replied calmly. "And only one thing helps: pranks, pranks, pranks, and more pranks!"

Dustin nodded and agreed wholeheartedly. Then he highfived Megan.

Megan beamed. "I'm going to work on a plan for this week."

Dustin smiled. "OK. I have got to go to the beach with my cart. You are going to stay in the foyer, right?"

Megan nodded. "That's correct."

* * *

Lola was still a bit disappointed because she was not going to see Ashton Kutcher down by the beach.

"What will happen to the fashion presentation?" Zoey wondered.

"Aw, I hope Drake will sub for him." Lola beamed. "The he will need me in order to keep the mass of girls at bay, and I will be seen in TV!" She bounced around, cheering insanely.

Suddenly, the elevator opened, and Logan Reese bounded in.

"Logan! Quinn!"Zoey pretended being downright surprised, inspite of Dustin's warnings.

Logan smiled arrogantly, like the spoilt jerk that he was. "Hi! I'm going to drown in the ocean, so that Zoey has to save me! With a kiss of life!" He swooned deliriously.

Quinn looked a bit oddly at her fiance.

Zoey was dismayed.

"You wish!" Lola replied. "Now that Zoey knows that you're just going to feign, she won't come and save you." She pronounced the word save in a totally sarcastic manner.

Zoey sighed deeply. "I wish I could, but things are: Even if he pretends ten times, and the eleventh time, but is in real danger for the eleventh time, and I refuse to save him, I'm responsible and may be punished severely!"

Logan smiled arrogantly.

"You won't do such a thing, sweetie, will you?" Quinn asked Logan.

"Aw, I won't?" He scratched his head. "Let's see!"

The bell rang, and Zoey had to leave for the beach, ready to save people in need. She had done so already two years ago in the Caribics, but the beaches of Hawaii were endlessly more beautiful.

* * *

"Do you really want to sub for Ashton Kutcher?" Josh asked his step-brother.

Drake nodded. "Lola will accompany me if I do."

"Be careful!" Josh said. "Lola's fiance is an NFL newbie, six foot for and full of muscles. Corey [[14]] is a weakling, compared to Vince!"

"Hey, that's a thing for these few weeks. When we're back to California, everything will be over and forgotten! Just as all my ships." Drake giggled.

Josh knew that Drake was unable to keep a girl for longer than that. But this time, he had a bad feeling.

Ashley passed by in order to see Megan when she heard Drake and Josh talking about Lola, his brother's fiance ... and she didn't like what she heard - and Vince was hardly going to enjoy those news, either. What a formidable occasion to get rid of her worst rival!

* * *

** Chapter 6. Down By The Beach**

* * *

Lola took a towel and spread it down by the beach. She donned a new, fashionable pair of sun glasses from Mercedes Lens[[15]], with glistening mirror glass and almost invisible frames. Then she relaxed on her towel.

Chase walked by. He looked at Lola. "Zoey is busy watching the bay. May I have the honour to relax by the side of another of my greatest friends?"

"Don't stare at my fishnet bikini, you horny perv!" Lola chuckled. "Then you may stay here."

Chase shook his head. "There's a spider on your belly button ..."

Arachnophobe Lola shrieked and squealed like a fury. "Herman?" Alas, whatever Lola had on her belly button, it was much smaller than Quinn's pet spider. The latter was too heavy and hairy to walk all over Lola's belly without being noticed.

Chase was afraid of spiders, as well. "Where is Millie if one needs her?"

Megaan walked pastr them. "Candy anyone?" Then she laughed about Lola chasing spiders. "It's nothing, these are a few hairs on your belly button"

"Hair?" Lola was obsessed with hair styling. "What sort of shampoo do you use?"

Chase chuckled. He spread his towel next to Lola's and started relaxing.

"It's not just some hair, it's Drake's hair!" Megan grinned.

"You and Drake?" Chase wondered. "Don't take it too far! Vince may be jealous, and then, I don't want to know what will happen. Something like beating us up again ... "

"Aw, there's nothing ..." Lola declared. "I'm just pretending to be his fiance, so that the mass of other girls leave him alone. Acting!"

"Aw sure!" Megan remarked. "Ashley is of a different opinion."

"Ashley Blake?" Chase beamed. "I've always wanted to write a screenpolay for her!"

Lola stared oddly. "Why not for me?" She started being somewhat jealous.

"Hey, Lola, you're still my favourite actress. And I have already written plays for you." Chase sighed.

Lola nodded and shrugged at the same time. "But no screen plays. That sucks!" She started sobbing.

"Well, Ashley is already a movie star." Megan grinned. "Your movie career has just begun."

Lola sighed, almost with despair. "Ashley is as old as Dustin. Yet she has been in the Hollyweood business for as long as me, and she's much more famous." She sobbed uncontrollably. "If she wins Oscar before I do, it will be a ... totally desastrous mess."

Chase tried to comfort Lola. "Don't worry. At least you've got Vince ... I still don't understand how he may have turned into a gentleman, but so be it. And Ashley is his sister, thus she can't take him away from you!"

"Aw, don't underestimate the love of little siblings ..." Megan warned Lola and Chase. "Even if they seem obnoxious, they might walk out on a limb in order to save their elder siblings from a boy or a girl that they don't deem worthy of them!" She grinned mischievously. Of course she was also talking about herself. She was carefully inspecting and snooping Drake's girlfrieds, like two per month, in order to estimate their worth. If they failed to gain Megan's appreciation, horrible pranks were going be struck upon them. On the other hand, if she had deemed a girl right for Drake, she'd have started pulling all levers to tie them together. "And Ashley is very picky!"

Lola was well aware of Ashley's diva-like demeanour. And she wouldn't wonder if Ashley was trying to sabotage her relationship with Vince.

Chase suddenly referred Megan's warning to himself. He didn't know how much Megan knew about Zoey and himself, but it was eveident that she had befriended Dustin and might have talked about that. Yeah, so how did Dustin think about Chase and Zoey? Chase couldn't tell right away. During the years leading up to Chase's exchange sojourn in good old England, Dustin seemed rather appreciative of Chase who had often enough tried to soften Zoey when she was caughed in an overprotectivity trip. But what exactly had been happening since his departure? Zoey had yet refused talking about it. Chase might asked Dustin, or Michael upon his return to California, but this sounded like snooping Zoey, and that felt wrong. He still hoped for Zoey telling him everything he had missed out on. Things like Quinn dating Logan were strange enough, but what about Zoey? Chase burnt from the wish to know how she had passed the time of his absence. He could ask Lola, but that wasn't any better than asking Dustin or Michael, was it? Maybe he should try to tickle a few words from Lola.

Megan sighed. "So do you want some gumworms?"

"Lola?" Chase stared at his neighbour. As a gentleman, he was goping to pay for her gum worms.

Lola shook her head.

"Greem gum worms are price reduced." Megan chuckled. "Ashley hates green gum worms!"

"A load of green gum worms for both of us!" Chase smiled happily.

Megan chuckled and nodded. "OK! One family pack each ... one dollar!"

Chase rendered two bucks unto Megan.

The candy girl waved and walked away. She was taking hourly turns with Dustin, so they could sell candy both down by the beach and in the foyer. Megan had started scrutinising Lola. She did not believe that Lola had been just acting. Any girl as hot as Lola must have had the wish to own Drake, the greatest kisser of California, much better than Ashton Kutcher. Why would Lola have been an exception?

Chase was tempted to ask Lola about Zoey's behaviour during his semester in London, but he decided to ask just in general. "So ... what has been going on at PCA while I was gone?" He knew that Lola would tell a lot of stuff that he wasn't interested in, but probably drop one or a few hints about stuff that he definitely was interested in!

* * *

** Chapter 7. In Chase's suite**

The first day down by the beach had been totally exhausting for Chase, and it didn't matter that he had just been lying in the sands, next to Lola, until Zoey was off service, and then have some smalltalk with his dream girl. They ended up talking about her tongue, which, according to Chase, was much too small. [[16]] Finally, Zoey had achieved forcing Chase into mouthfeeding her a big cup of icecream, which she could not handle on her own, due to her tiny tongue. Big-mouthed Chase was the right person to assist her.

Lola had told Chase a lot, really, she could not stop talking. Chase was downright hurt when he heard how fast Lola had forgiven Vince, and how she had tricked the others into forgiving Vince, as well. How could Lola do that? He could hate her for that if he hadn't known her for over two years. Zoey, Michael, Quinn, and Logan ... they had all chimed in. Chase felt disappointed, too. He needed to figure whether Vince had just been acting or ... maybe he needed to bring his friends back to the path of virtue. "Dustin, do you think that Vince has stopped being such a bully and a jerk?"

Dustin shrugged. "I don't have a clue. He sure may act charming ... it takes a very good actor to fool people like that."

Chase nodded. "A really good actor, like Lola Martinez, or ..." Chase started coughing. " ... Ashley Blake?"

"Why are to glaring at me?" Dustin wondered.

"Your whole torso is covered with autographs!" Chase was consternated. "Autographs of Ashley Blake!"

Dustin grinned merrily. "It is! Ain't I cool?" He boasted mercilessly.

Chase grumbled noisily. Zoey might kill him for having let Dustin do anything like that. "How did that happen?"

"Easy!" Dustin grinned mercilessly. "I'm telling Ashley everything about what is going on between Drake and Lola, ansd she signes my body in turn,from uvula to pancreas! That's fair, ain't it?"

Chase choked. "Erm, yeah, I mean, erm, ..."

Dustin laughed heartily. "Zoey won't mind as long as I do her laundry, so she has got more time for you." He grabbed one bag with Zoey's clothes. "Thye are smelly ... I'm so disappointed. I've always thought that the laundry of my perfect sister was absolutely smell-free. But it smells like that of any other girl, such as Quinn or Lola."

Chase was close to throwing up. "Now go and get Zoey's laundry done before she notices anything!"

Dustin shrugged and nodded. "OK, back in a few!" he screamed and was the hell out of his suite. Unfortunately, his actions were exceedingly brisk, he didn't care whether he lost any of the laundry bag's content. And there it happened: A few clothes dropped out of it, going unnoticed by Dustin.

Chase noticed that the kid had lost something. "Hey, Dustin, you've lost her ..."he yelled ta the top of the lungs, but he couldn't get Dustin to care about it. Rather, Chase went and picked Zoey's top up. Something small was hidden in it, unbeknownst to Chase, and it dropped out of the shirt when Chase grabbed the latter. "What's that ... ?" Chase was consternated. He noticed a little precious locket. "Wow! I've never seen Zoey wearing that, or anything else like it! She always uses her room key as a pendant ..." Chase shrugged. maybe he should buy something like that for Zoey? As of yet, he had no clue how to get one, but Lola was going to help Chase with that, if not on Hawaii, then after their return to California. He decided to grab the locket and take a closer look at it before returning it to Zoey. But what was that? Thgere was an inscription on the locket, saying: "I love you - James" Chase slumped onto his bed. James? Who was James ? Hell, yeah, that must have been Michael's and Logan's roomie. the tall blond Adonis he had seen briefly after prom, without connecting much to him. And he has given Zoey a locket containing these words? Lola had mentioned him, too. She had had a very short crush on James, it appeared. But that had been before the return of Vincent Blake. She also mentioned how Logan had harassed James, and that James had paid it back on various occasions. Chase hadn't had any ear for the details as long as Lola had been talking endlessly.

Finally, Dustin returned from the laundry room. "Back!"

Of course, Chase couldn't pretend that nothing had happened. He held the locket aloft, showing it to Dustin. "You've lost it here! It was hidden inside a top."

"Zoey has such a thing?" Dustin was utterly clueless. He had not seen the locket for Zoey had not talked to him during the last days before the prom?

Chase read the inscription. "This, beyond any doubt, makes me ask: Who is James?"

Dustin sighed. "He and Zoey ..." Dustin stammered ... "they have dated while you were gone. They kissed each other on the mouth, and other icky stuff ... I didn't tell you because I thought it's over. But the locket tells us ..."

Chase agreed with Zoey's little brother. "Your sister owes me a hell of an explanation!" he thundered angrily. "If she came back to me, why does she still have the locket? That stinks!"

Dustin sniffed at the amulet. "Like her laundry!" He coughed and choked.

Chase was not going to find any sleep during the following night. Zoey had been cheating on him. Had this really been history? He was not going to believe it without a lot of further scrutiny.

* * *

** Chapter 8. The Next Morning**

Dustin met Megan and Ashley in the lounge, ready for breakfast.

"Today, I'll have a very exciting day. Lot's of shots doewn by the beach, presenting a new trikini with invisible strings." Ashley grinned.

"Cool!" Dustin beamed.

Ashley smiled. "And keep me informed when you see Lola cheating on Vince with someone! Lola will go pale when she sees me presenting the latest trends in beach fashion!"

Dustin coughed. "Now that you talk about cheating ..."

"Spit it out!" Megan encouraged Dustin.

"OK, you remember that I've talked about that blond rake James, a temporary date of Zoey." Dustin sighed.

Megan nodded, thinking that it had been over.

Dustin mentioned the locket. "Thus I'm no longer sure ..."

Ashley coughed as well. "Seniors ... they are all so mediocre ..."

Megan sighed. "Dustin, I understand that you worry about Zoey and her real feelings. I wish I could help you here. Hey ... it isn't yet a plan, but ..."

Ashley and Dustin offered their ears.

"A fake message of call from that James guy could force Zoey to fess up." Megan speculated. She tried to explain some details, rejected some, wagered others, but she wasn't done. Yet it looked promising.

Then the three of them noticed Quinn and Logan stepping into the lounge, arm in arm, grinning sinfully.

"That's so disgusting!" Megan remarked. "Even worse than boob and boob!"

"Ummm ... are Drake and Josh sharing a room?" Dustin wondered.

Megan nodded. "They always do! And that makes me worry!"

Suddenly, Ashley boomed: "Hey! That would be a perfect revenge for what Logan and Quinn have done unto you!"

"What?" Dustin waited anxiously for more details from Ashley.

"Make Logan believe that Quinn is cheating on him, and vice versa!" Ashley chuckled mischievously.

Megan beamed like a supernova. "Hey! That could be an idea of mine!"

Dustin highfived with the girls. "Logan is a total jerk, it is no problem getting him to cheat on Quinn. Well, at least to make it look as if he did ..."

Megan agreed wholeheartedly.

In the next moment, they saw Lola and Zoey entering the foyer, ready to have breakfast. They sat down at the table that Chase had been keeping for them.

Dustin figured that this was going to be fun.

Chase's heart beat like a team of coupled steam-driven sledge hammers. How was he supposed to ask Zoey about James? Could he really do it? In Lola's presence? hey! That was not too bad! Actually, Lola was probably going to be a great help. Chase didn't need to addrss Zoey directly, he just had to ask Lola, squeezing more information off her and watching Zoey's reactions. "Hey, Lola, yesterday, you've said that a certain James had been new at our school, more or less replacing me ..."

Lola shrugged. "Yeah, James looks really hot, he's tall and blond ... the girls would jump from the Golden Bay bridge for a date with him!"

Chase nodded. "That must have been one dream guy. Did any of the girls I know of get to know him closer than that?"

Zoey blushed, not unnoticed by Drake.

Lola coughed and choked. "I wish that I had had the opportunity!"

"Oh, better don't tell that aloud. Ashley might think that you want to use James in order to cheat on Vince! And Ashley may be ..." Chase sighed.

Lola shuddered. She knew how Ashley could be. "Well, that was before Vince returned. But soon after his arrival, James found someone more suited," Lola coughed as she felt the heels of Zoey's shoes poke her shins.

"Is anything?" Chase asked curiously. Alas, he was not sure that he was going to get anywhere.

"James was a bit tired from all the girls." Zoey remarked.

"Aw, you want to say that a guy like James, who could have kissed Lola if he had wanted ..." Chase coughed, as it sounded as if he had still residual crush on Lola, the girl that he had dated two years ago for like a week.[[17]]

Zoey started losing her cool. Why was Chase suddenly so interested in James? Her heart started speeding up. Had Dustin told Chase about James? That little brat! But Dustin didn't know much, especially not the terms with which James and Zoey had ended up. He may speculate about anything. Suddenly, she felt guilty of having neglected Dustin during the weeks leading up to the prom. She still had no clue why Dustin had been dressed like a gentleman that very prom evening. Usually, he was a rather casual guy. Hell, Zoey had missed out on a lot during those last weeks. Chase's questions, even though addressing Lola, drilled right through her heart. That was going to be a cumbersome day. Was she going to be forced to tell Chase what had happened between herself and Chase? She had always hoped to be able to forget about it, as a short-time distraction without any consequences. But now she was no longer sure that she could do that.

Chase knew that he could not bother Lola any longer. Hence, he wondered whether he could get Quinn or Logan to tell him more about James and his relationship with Zoey. The insecurity was going to kill Chase, sooner or later, thus he decided to speed it up. When Zoey was preparing her daily job, he stepped up to Logan. "What do you know about James?"

Logan sighed. "He really isn't worth being mentioned all thta much. He's just a blond rake that some giirls find attractive, but he can't hold a candle to me!"

Chase shrugged.

"Darling, let's not waste our time with talking about James!" Quinn urged her boyfriend.

Logan nodded. "Yeah, our vacations are too precious! Let's go to the beach!"

Quinn smiled when she walked away with Logan, leaving Chase dumbfounded.

Dustin and Megan filled their candy carts.

"A big box of gum worms!" Chase ordered. He sighed.

Megan and Dustin figured that Chase had not been progressing a lot. Zoey still refused telling him about James.

* * *

** Chapter 9. Beach Presentation**

* * *

The tech producer of the commercials team was not quite content with the output of his first shots, thus the director had to send Ashley walking once more up and down the beach.

At this time, both Megan and Dustin were destined to sell candy at the beach because the foyer was almost empty, while the beach was chock full of guests that wanted to be informed about the fashion of next year.

"I've thought a bit about it." Megan chuckled. "Ashley is a perfect actress. I don't doubt that Lola is one, as well, but ... "

Dustin shrugged. "They both rock, that's why I will be the coolest guy next year, with Ashley's autograms on my back and pics of Lola's beach outfit ..."

Megan shook her head. "Dustin, you are cool, no matter what ... what I want to say is: Ashley could feign flirting with Logan, as much as Lola pretends to be Drake's ..."

Dustin understood. "Hey, and Quinn will see this, and ... bang! boom! splash"

Megan smiled. "I knew it that you would understand me ..."

Dustin smiled. "Logan wants to become a model. So all we need to do is getting the producer to give Logan a chance!"

Megan beamed. "That will make it quite easy!"

Dustin agreed. "Things won't be that easy with Quinn."

Megan nodded. "She isn't a loose girl like Lola."

Dustin sighed. "OK, but there's one thing that Zoey told me a few hours ago: Quinn had promised Logan not to think about chemistry and other science stuff during the vacations at the beach."

Megan scratched her chin. "Makes sense."

Dustin nodded. "Logan hates chemistry. He's so embarassed because his grandpa, a teacher for chemistry, had forced hiom to learn from him. Thus Logan was goo in chemistry until sophomore year when all students found out about his grandpa. Ever since, chemistry is a taboo topic that makes Logan react allergically."

Megan beamed. "Chemistry! That's it!"

Dustin wondered.

"Do you know what Josh's major at college is going to be?" Megan asked sadistically.

"Now that you talk about it ..." Dustin appeared extra smart. "I guess it is chemistry?"

"Bingo!" Megan highfived Dustin who beamed. "And Josh has already bought a bunch of textbooks about advanced college chemistry, some of them he's going to read during the vacations, right here!"

Duustin beamed like a sipernova. "Hey! We just need to get Quinn to take a look at one of them or even read them ... and Logan will jump through the roof! Although ... here., down by the beach ... there is no roof."

Megan fell inward out laughing. "Yeah, well, it will suffice that Logan thinks that Quinn has been reading those books ..."

Dustin agreed. "That will be a hell of fun!"

* * *

Josh and Drake were lying side by side at the beach, making the sun improve their tan.

Josh was reading in a book about advanced molecular chemistry. "The formula for polystyrole is ..."

"Shut up!" Drake yelled. He hated chemistry, and he couldn't stand Josh talking about it over and over.

"I need to know this until my fourth year!" Josh screamed. "So I better start now. Otherwise Mindy Crenshaw[[18]] will beat me again. It sucked so much being second to her all the time ..."

Drake grabbed some sand and stuffed it into Josh's mouth. "Stop mentioning the creature!"

Josh coughed and choked until he had expelled half of the sand from his mouth.

Along came Dustin Brooks. "Hi Boobs!"

Drake and Josh stared oddly at the gnome.

"You bigheaded one ... I need to prepare a presentation for my lab classes in chemistry. May I borrow one of your smart books? Megan told me that you are a chemistry major." Dustin asked nicely.

"Here!" Josh handed him one of the books. "You may make a copy of what you need, and bring it back to me until tonight!"

Dustin nodded. "OK, I will!"

Josh smiled. "What a busy guy! I'm glad that Megan is hanging out with him, rather than with a bastard like Corey."

Drake shuddered.

Lola walked by them as Dustin had just run away. "Hi Drake! Do you want to palm my back with sun blocker?"

Drake nodded. "That is going to be a pure pleasure for me!"

"I'm sure that he does!" Josh croaked and twitched while he continued to read his book.

Lola smiled when she relaxed, awaiting to get her back smeared . "Oh, by the way, have you seen Ashley?" Lola's voice was chock full of envy. "I want to present that fashion, too!"

Dustin, not yet completely out of sight, chuckled and took a pic of Drake rubbing Lola's back. Ashley and especially Vince were sure going to appreciate that picture. He grinned like a monkey.

* * *

Logan and Quinn shared a blanket at the beach. They had just rubbed each other with sun blocker, and now they exchanged eskimo smoochies, before Logan was goinng to tickle Quinn, making her roll around laughing.

The director passed by. "Logan Reese?"

"That's me!" Logan replied.

"I've already worked for your dad, that's why I still remember you ..." the director explained. "We need a replacement for Ashton Kutcher. I thought that you had got be the most potential for this task."

Logan beamed proudly. "Yeah! I'mgoing to be a model!" He threw his fists triumphantly up into the Hawaiian summer sky.

"OK, we'll see us in ten minutes over at the stage where Ashley is showing the beach fashion for girls."

Logan nodded. "Sorry, Quinn!"

"OK, baby!" she wasn't exactly pleased, as she had had to promise Logan not to touch a chemistry book down by the beach, so he shouldn't work as a model, either.

Logan grabbed his mirror. "Ain't I looking perfect?" He grinned.

Quinn decided to take a little nap while Logan was preparing for the presentation which she didn't want to miss. Little did she know that Dustin and Megan were watching from behind a sand castle, waiting for a chance to place a few copied pages of Josh's chemistry books into Quinn's vicinities.

* * *

** Chapter 10. Hula Mistress**

* * *

Too bad not only Ashton Kutcher had fallen sick, but also Ryan Seacrest who should have moderated the presentation of the upcoming beach. The producer of the fashion parade had only found a mediocre guy to replace Seacrest. "Action!"

The poor excuse of a moderator launched the taped music that was going to accompany the models.

An oboe was heard, accompaning the floundering voice of a teenage boy.

* * *

_Faithful and true_

_We lead ye forth_

_Where Love triumphant_

_Shall crown ye with joy!_

* * *

-_Bridal Chorus_ from _Lohengrin_ by Richard Wagner

* * *

Logan and Ashley were supposed to walk down the beach to that melody.

Logan was consternated. "That's absurd! I'm not about marrying some 13 years old diva!"

Ashley shrugged. As if anyone would want to marry that jerk of the jerks.

The director shrugged. "Who chose the music?"

The incompetent moderator had no clue. He stammered some nonsense.

Both Ashley and Logan agreed on one thing: "That's a catastrophy!" they thundered unison.

The producer was upset, as well. "What's going on?"

Ashley explained: "This is a presentation of beach fashion for teenies and young adults, not for mid-aged matrons!"

"It neither reflects the atmosphere of the sunny beach, nor is it suited for young people!" Logan supported Ashley.

The director had to give in. "We need another moderator, and better music!"

The producer agreed. "Hey, isn't Drake Parker already around, for the big Chambrolay Summer Beach Night Party?"

Logan smiled. "Yeah, that's what I would call a decent muusician!"

Ashley nodded wholeheartedly.

Logan had another suggestion to profer: "And for the moderation ... you know Lola Martinez? She's at the beach, as well."

"Is that a joke?" The producer boomed. "Of course I know Lola Martinez! She's the greatest Juliet in Romeo and Juliet ever! I'm going to send someone for her!"

Logan and Ashley sighed with relief.

Ashley chuckled in particular bcause she had Lola in her vicinity, scrutinising her with respect to possible cheating on Vince.

Logan and Ashley highfived.

"You've been great!" Ashley whispered into Logan's ear. For people standing and watching from across the bay it may have looked like a kiss, even.

Logan smiled while watching his reflection in the waters of the Pacific.

* * *

Half an hour later, Drake and Lola arrived at the beach.

"I'm the new modulator!" Lola cheered and bounced around.

Drake sat down by the beach and took his guitar, strumming it.

Lola decided to sit down o Drake's lap. "OK, Drake Parker is now going to sing something cool ... and afterwards I'll wash his hair with super-twinkle shampoo!"

Drake smiled.

* * *

_I met Lola Martinez, somewhere in Waikiki_

_She sold pineapple slices, playing uculele._

_And then I talked to this girl: Can you teach me to sway?_

_She smiled and whispered to me: Yes, come tonight to the bay!_

* * *

-modified from _Agadoo_ by Saragossa band, which I don't own either.

* * *

Logan and Ashley swaggered down the beach, humming merrily.

Lola's heart was melting like ice in the tropic sunshine when she listened to Drake's performance.

* * *

_The lovely beach, in the sky_

_The moon of Hawaii._

_Around her hips a sarong._

_We all went singing the song:_

* * *

For no apparent reason other than being dragged along by the tune, Logan grabbed Ashley by the wrists and swang he around. That was very cool.

The director wondered. "Hey! That's not in the script! But it's perfect!"

* * *

_Come and dance every night!_

_Sing the hula melody!_

* * *

Quinn Pensky had been watching everything from the beach. Unfortunately, she had not got her quinnoculars at hand. She had promised unto Logan to leave most of her quinnventions at home for they were an obstacle for enjoying the vacations. When she heard Drake singing about hula stuff, she took one of the hoops she had bought at the beach shop, and she made it gyrate around her hips, over and over again. She had practised this a lot at the PCA, and now she was almost perfect. She had already beaten several records. But what was that? Logan and Ashley dancing and fooling around? There was something fishy, or so Quinn could have sworn. Too bad she had forgotten said quinnoculars, and the crowding masses did not allow her to move closer to Logan and watch him better. She sighed. She sure had to talk to him abou that, and that was not going to be fun, was it? Then she turned around and saw a few sheets of paper lying on her blanket. "What's that?" She picked the sheets up and starting overreading them. Her face brightened up, as it was about advanced chemistry. She had almost started suffering from withdrawal because she had truly missed that stuff since they left California for Hawaii.

"Quinn!" Logan boomed when he caught his fiance reading the sheets. "What are you doing?"

"Er ... nothing!" Quinn plastered a feint smile, hoping that Logan was going to disappear as fast as he had appeared.

Logan sioghed. "Oh, you're reading something. I hope it's fun?"

Quinn nodded hypocritically. "Sure, it is!"

"OK!" Logan shrugged. "It just looks a lot like the papers of my grandpa, a teacher for chemistry ...[[19]]"

Zoey choked.

Logan went one step further. He found the title page. "Hey ... that is the textbook about molecular chemistry, written by nobody but my grandpa!"

Sweat covered Quinn's face completely, not because of the heat, but because of Logan's discovery.

"You've promised me to leave that stuff at home ..." Logan boomed.

"But yeah, I did. Those sheets just happened to lie around ..." Lola's heart started missing beat after beat. It was true, but did Logan really have a reason to believe that?

"Yeah, books about advanced chemistry just grow on the beach!" Logan boomed sarcastically.

"And what have you done to Ashley?" Quinn tried to counter Logan's accusation.

Logan laughed manically. "I don't have an idea what you're talking about!"

* * *

Zoey was sad because she had to watch out for accidents and could not pay attention to Logan's presentation and Lola's moderation. Chase had been gone cheering for his friends.

Suddenly, a messenger came. "Zoey Brooks?"

Zoey nodded. "Here!" She took a note from the messenger and awarded him with a few bucks. Then she read the note:

"I'm going to arrive at Chambrolay's by Friday night. Love , James!"

Zoey fainted. What was going on? She only knew that this was going to mean a lot of trouble with Chase ...

* * *

** Chapter 11. Quinn Moves Out**

* * *

Zoey was really afraid. If Chase and James ever met face to face, what was going to happen? Granted, she had agreed with Chase on dating others might be OK, but did this give her the license to make out with James? Go to expensive dinners outside the campus? What if Chase had come back before she had declined James? Zoey couldn't finish that thought. But something like that was going to happen any time upon James's arrival at Maui. She took her plush squid and hugged it tightly. For the better or worse, that stuffed beast was the only being left that she could rely on. All of a sudden, she heard a voice on the hallway, and a knocking noise at the door. "Come in!"

The door went open, and along came Quinn Pensky. She held her backpack in her hand and sighed deeply. "May I move in with you?"

Zoey couldn't trust her ears, and not her eyes, either. Quinn? She had expected Lola, but Quinn "Erm ... why are you here? You're supposed to be with Logan Reese!" Zoey shuddered with disgust. What could that reckless jerk have done to Quinn, again? "Er ... sure, why not?" Of course, she should have asked Lola, but in this moment, that didn't matter anymore.

Quinn moaned. "Logan caught me reading scientific stuff at the beach." She sobbed. "But, honestly, I've left all my books and journals back on the continent."

Zoey shrugged and wondered. "So, how could you read them? You've used a quinnvention that allows you to read books across the sea?" Zoey thought that this was a really cool invention.

Quinn shook her head. "I wish I could do that, but I wouldn't break my promise this way." She sighed even more. "Also, Logan has started making out with Ashley ... during the presentation of the new teenage beach fashion!"

Zoey coughed. "Did you see that from afar? Ah, you've used your quinnoculars ..."

Quinn shook her head again. "I've left them in my suite. Honestly, I had been away from my blanket for 5 minutes, and when I came back, those sheets were lying around ..." She grabbed the copied sheets. "What makes it worse ... Logan remembers that book: It had been written by his grandpa."

"The sheets were just lying there, right at the beach?" Zoey would have rolled on the floor laughing her hindside off, but she refrained from that, given that Quinn was already very sad. "Maybe they just palyed a couple ... Ashley and Logan that is. Ashley is a professional model, Logan wants to be one, and, like actors, they have to feign certain things. It's impossible for you to discern that from afar, without using something like your quinnoculars."

The door opened, and Lola bounded in, again. "Hi Zoey, hi ... Quinn?" She looked at the nerd girl's luggage. "What's that?"

"She's arguing over something with Logan ..." Zoey explained. "Now she moves in with us."

Lola beamed. "that will be fun! Just like at the PCA!"

Zoey asked Lola to tell Quinn that actors may feign kisses.

Lola confirmed this, from her own recent experience when she tricked the masses of girls chasing Drake, but: "Alas, Logan? I don't think he's able to do it. He's not a really good actor. He lacks patience."

Zoey sighed. Lola was right: At a school play where he had partnered with Zoey, he had freaked out when Zoey had dropped something on accident.[[20]]

Quinn, of course, felt confirmed in her opinion that Logan had been cheating on her, whence he was looking for any excuse to make Quinn feel guilty of having broken her promises. She dropped those copied sheets.

Zoey shrugged and gathered the papers. "Hey, there's a hand-written remark ..."

Lola and Quine pounced upon Zoey's papers.

Zoey read: "Josh Nichols, 101 Belleview, San Diego."

Lola scratched her head. "Hey, I've heard that name ... yeah, it must be him!"

"Who?" Quinn wondered.

"Drake's manager and step-brother Josh." Lola beamed. "The wind must have blown his copies over to your blanket!"

Zoey wanted to nod, as this was about solving the problem, but ... "Hey, the air had been still all the afternoon!"

Quinn took another look at the remarks ... they must have been on the original before being copied, as they are not with pencil or biro or stuff, but consistent with the the main text on the sheets.

Lola shrugged. "We'll bring it back to Josh, and he'll be our witness that the sheets are his, not Quinn's."

Quinn, Zoey, and Lola highfived.

Logan met Chase in the foyer. "Hi, trouble with Zoey?"

Chase shrugged. "Girls ... I tell you ... What do you know about James Garrett?"

"He has been our roomie while you were gone." Logan started. "We've started thinking of him as a freak, but when we saw him, he was such a tall blond rake, the girls hungered for him. Yet, he grabbed Zoey ..." Logan hadn't been there and couldn't know exactly what had been leading up to the first kiss between James and Zoey, so he painted James as a great Don Juan and reckless womaniser.

Chase doubled over and puked. "That's sick! And she has kept an amulet saying that James loves her. That's so ..."

"Sorry!" Logan boomed. "But you know, girls and promises ... Quinn isn't any different." he told James about what had happened at the beach.

Chase nodded solemnly. "Yeah, but you should have seen it coming ... How did you start with Quinn anyways?"

Logan sighed. "When Mark had trashed Quinn, she was so vulnerable. I've flattered her in the right, or obviously wrong, moment, and, bang ... and later on, I couldn't go back because I was afaraid of being squished by Stacey ... and I would have had a bad consience for abusing Quinn's only moment of weakness."

Chase nodded. "Yeah, Stacey is a really good argument ..."

The two boys went to the bar and purchased a really big pina colada with two straws.

* * *

** Chapter 12. Stormy Day**

* * *

Usually, Hawaii is known for endless sunny beaches, but somedays, storms and floods may occur. The weather reporter from Honolulu was clear: A storm from the west was approaching. The fishing boats were tied up near the shore. Manager Skippy had received an order from the local police chief that told him to close down the beach and to issue the strict order to the guests not to leave the house. It was not a real tsunami or anything comparable to the major hurricanes that almost regularly haunt the Caribic sea, but it was nothing to joke with.

For Zoey and her friends, this meant a probably boring day camped in the hotel. Well, Zoey could think of worse things than being constraint into a five star hole, but it was not the beach idyll she had been looking for and which she had always connected with Hawaii, any time of the year.

Ashley pouted as her next tapings had to be delayed. "Now I can't try to seduce Logan ..." She chuckled. That was not her intention, as she just wanted to feign and provoke Quinn, a trick that had been working well, so far. Also, she was very close to proving that Lola had the firm intention of cheating on Vince, and she would have loved to call her eldest brother in order to make him show up at Chmbrolay and catch Lola and Drake _in flagranti_. Alas, the storm also meant that all flights from and to Hawaii had to be cancelled until the weather was going to make it safe, again.

* * *

Quinn pouted and sulked in a corner. Only after lunch had Lola been able to persuade her to follow into the lounge.

"Hey! There are Drake and Josh!" Lola beamed as she saw the opportunity to snuggle up to Drake.

Quinn knew what Lola had in mind, and she shrugged. Alas, this was the occasion to render unto Josh what was Josh's, i.e. the copied sheets. Then he was probably going to witness unto Logan that the sheets were not hers. She sighed with relief when she approached the twitchy bighead. "You're Josh Nichols, right?" Quinn asked the boy.

Josh twitched and nodded. "Yeah, that's me ... and you're who? I've seen you with Dustin and his friends ..."

"Quinn Pensky ..." She chuckled. "You're right, I'm a friend of Dustin's elder sister. But what matters is ..." She waved around with the copied sheets. "I've found these sheets of yours down by tghe beach. All of a sudden, they were lying on my blanket ..." Quinn shrugged. "I haven't simply taken them, honestly!" Quinn sobbed.

"Oh, sheets ? I don't miss any sheets!" Josh declared solemnly. "How do you thin k that I might do so?" Josh twitched.

Quinn was consternated. Now she was totally lost. If she couldn't prove unto Logan where the sheets had come from, she would have been considered as a foul promise breaker forever and one day. Yet she told him why: "Well, look here: The property of Josh Nichols ..."

Josh took a look at the sheets."OK, these are copies made from a book of mine ..." Josh fumbled with his bag and pulled a heavy textbook from it. "Johnathan Reese, Introduction to Molecular Chemistry, Second Tome!"

Quinn smiled because the thought of molecular chemistry made her heart beat accelerate to triple speed. Unfortunately, the name of Logan's grandad sent a shock into her brain. Now Logan was going to draw the most obvious conclusion: Quinn must have made copies of the book here on Hawaii, so she could read more about moecular chemistry, thus breaking her solemn promise.

"Are you not feeling well?" Josh wondered.

Quinn shook her head. "That's not so much the problem ... Alas, if I can't prove that I haven't made those copies, my life will be ruined."

Josh frowned. "That bad?"

Quinn nodded. "I've promised unto my fiance to refrain from reading about scientific stuff during our vacations on the beach. And suddenly, those sheets were on my blanket ..."

Josh twitched and chuckled. "Eheheheh ... ok, it isn't very likely. Yeah, Logan might think like that. On the other hands ... things like that often happen to me when my evil little step-sister pulls a prank on me and Drake. But we love her, anyways ..."

Quinn sighed. If Josh had not made those copies, and she knew that she hadn't done so, who had? Or maybe she had just forgotten about them? Was she about going quinnsane?

Drake and Lola came back from the bar.

Drake took his guitar and started performing. [[21]]

* * *

_Sitting in the foyer of the Grand Hotel_

_Suitcase in hand, requesting the bill_

_There's a hurricane coming tonight._

_And everyone tries to get away._

* * *

Lola sat down on Drake's lap and wrapped her arms around his chest.

The others in the lounge noticed this and gasped.

Drake continued playing.

* * *

_Looking out the window of the Grand Hotel_

_The sea was roaring, I remember well_

_And then the honeymoon bride_

_Began to cry ..._

* * *

Lola pressed her temple softly against the shoulders and throat of Drake, purring sweetly.

* * *

_And then the band played long_

_Some old love song._

_Yeah, he held her hand_

_And made her understand_

_It will be alright!_

_Suddenly there's a movement to the radio_

_Nobody's getting home tonight_

_They've taken out the very last flight_

_And they've closed down the borderline_

_For there ain't no place to hide _

_Waiting for the hurricane ..._

* * *

Lola fell almost asleep on Drake's comfy lap and her head on his strong shoulders.

Most of the onlookers applauded.

Ashley grumbled. Vince should definitely have seen this ...

Dustin came along with his candy cart. "Moonbars? The greatest hit in Boston![[22]]"

Quinn denied rudely, down to her bad experiences.

Dustin unwrapped a candy and stuffed it into his mouth. "Hmmmm yummy!"

Josh became envious. "I take three of them ..."

Dustin smiled and handed Josh the bars.

The large boob didn't waste a minute unwrapping them and shoving them down his throat. Alas, they didn't taste as well as expected, but rather ... "Grrrghhh!" Josh vomited right on the carpet.

Dustin looked into the direction where Megan had been hiding with a secret webcam, and he strectched his thumbs up.

* * *

** Chapter 13. After The Storm**

* * *

The storm hadn't been as heavy as expected, and the island calmed down in the following night.

Megan saw Dustin and Chase sitting at the breakfast table. "Hi guys!" She sat down by their side. "Ashley starts behaving strangley since the shooting doewn by the beach."

Dustin wondered. "Those with Logan?"

Megan nodded. "She swoons a lot ... That has never been her style ..."

Chase coughed. "Quinn should be on guard, then ..."

"Quinn has problems proving that the scientific flypapers aren't hers!" Megan whistled innocently.

Speaking of Quinn ...

"Dustin, you've sold me some buggle gum, down by the beach, not much before the casts with Logan and Ashley ... may you confirm that I did not read any sheets with scientific stuff on them?" Quinn begged Dustin.

Megan chuckled.

"Oh, if you ask like that ... scientific papers have become your second nature, I always see you with these ..." Dustin shrugged. He couldn't imagine Quinn without science.

Chase was of the same opinion.

"Oh my Gawd!" Quinn screamed. "I'm dementious!"

Megan snickered. "Oh, as you talk about sheets ... I'm going to practise some tune with my oboe. I need to fetch my note sheets ..." She disappeared for a minute.

"Megan plays the oboe?" Quinn wondered and sighed. "I've given up on the trombone, just because it has annoyed Logan, and now I have to watch how pupils play another wind instrument ..."

Dustin chuckled. "You're trombone performance hasn't been bad, it just hasn't been good, either ..."

Megan returned with her sheets. "OK, a variation of Edward Grieg's Per Gynt Suite ..."

Quinn freaked out when she saw the sheets. They contained musical notes, not chemical formulae and diagrams, but that was close enough to make her brain hurt like in hellfire.

Dustin took the sheets. "Have you already tried the same thing with a natural minor scale?"

Megan was astonished. "Are you a composer?"

"I've tried to!" Dustin sighed. "But I didn't get far. Michael refused to play my pieces."

"Michael what?" Megan scratched her head.

"Michael Barret ..." Chase remarked. "He has been my best friend for like six years. Too bad it's now our senior year ahead, and then our lives will separate." He sobbed.

"Oh, sorry!" Megan sighed with pity.

"Michael plays the flute!" Dustin explained. "One that is held transversally ..."

"Like Greg Pedillo?[[23]]" Megan beamed. "I like Greg's style."

Dustin nodded. "I like Greg, too!"

Megan worked over her sheets and rehearsed the result.

"That's really soul-soothing!" Chase relaxed, forgetting about the doubts he had concerning Zoey and that James guy.

Megan thanked Dustin and gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

Chase was envious. Zoey had never kised him like this. There had been that kiss at prom night, but that was more or less an accident. He saw that Megan expressed a much more sincere and serious form of love than Zoey had done back then. Had this something to do with that James guy? He had to figure before it was too late.

As the strong men still had to clear the beach from some trash the storm had caused, the guests still had to stay in the hotel, and thus Megan and Dustin didn't have much work. Dustin and Megan used the additional breaks to work on Megan's composition.

Chase, however, was condemned to help tidying the beach.

* * *

For Zoey, this had meant a day off work. She sat in her room. She knew that she could not keep her temporary affair with James Garrett forever secret from Chase. His recent remarks made her nervous, and even though James might not visit Hawaii, he will be there at the PCA for their senoior year. Well, it was only junior year for James, as he was a year younger than Logan, Michael, and Chase, but that didn't change the essential facts. The paths of Chase and James were going to cross each other, and then?

Lola tried to calm Zoey down. "James has now got Nicole ... He's right in her cuteness league."

Zoey sighed. "But this doesn't help me much. I haven't yet talked about my adventure with James. I've always hoped that he will never get to know about it. But his recent behaviour ... I've ordered Dustin to keep silent about James ..."

"Is Dustin reliable?" Lola asked.

Zoey shrugged. "The last time he was dishonest to me ... that had been the time when he missed me and pretended to be afraid of ninjas and stuffs ...[[24]]"

Lola remembered that time with a shudder.

"Do you think that I have neglected Dustin? As of recent, that is ..." Zoey sighed.

Lola shrugged. "Right before the prom, you've neglected a lot of things, and you've been very evasive!"

Zoey was consternated. "Really?" She hadn't noticed how much she had been off pace right before the prom. It was the time when she had broken with James, without ever telling him why.

"Maybe you should talk to Dustin about those two weeks?" Lola suggested, shrugging helplessly. "That's just a stupid idea of mine ..."

Zoey sighed. "I probably have to. I can't afford to alienate my little brother."

Lola nodded solemnly.

Zoey relaxed. She had seen Dustin hanging out a lot with Drake's little sister. Dustin seemed happier with her than with many other girls before. She went throuh the list. Some Wendy had turned him down on site. Trisha Kirby [[25]] was a slut, and he had noticed that soon enough. Sandy [[26]] was a very good girl, but he lost her soon. Carie Velazquez [[27]] ... hmmm ... she had been the reason for Dustin to stay at the PCA instead of going to London, but Zoey wasn't even sure that Carie existed. Megan was mysterious and scary ...

* * *

** Chapter 14. Neglecting Dustin**

* * *

Zoey Brooks stepped up to her little brother Dustin. "I have some serious questions to ask unto you ... " She grimaced earnestly.

"And if I answer, will you allow me to go to the open-ended beach party?" Dustin wondered and beamed.

"Dustin!" Zoey was upset. "How often do I have to tell you ... the curfew is a legal issue, it's not my invention, and I can't take it off you!"

Dustin pouted with disappointment. "I guess then I won't answer ..."

"Dustin!" Zoey was slightly infuriated. "Have you told Chase about James?"

"James is history ..." Dustin stammered. "Why would you ..."

Zoey stomped her feet without a trace of patience. "What? Have you? Or haven't you ..."

Dustin stammered: "Chase found some locket ... in your laundry ..."

The locket! Zoey was shocked. She had almost forgottenn about that thing, otherwise she would never have left it in her laundry and given the latter unto Dustin to get it washed. "That locket ..." She stammered. When she had broken up with James, she had wanted to return the locket, but James didn't want to have it back, saying that she might still keep it as a friend. Zoey had accepted as she hadn't had the intention of hurting James.

"Have you ever told James about Chase?" Dustin wondered.

"Not much ..." Zoey sighed. "I told him that Chase had been Logan's and Michael's roomie until a few months ago, but I've never told him about Chase's undying crush. Maybe Michael and Logan have talked to James about that topic, but it may have been too sensitive ... Quinn and Lola, on the other hand ... I've told them to refrain from mentioning our affairs before James ... as I've commanded you to!"

Dustin sighed, hanging his head in shame. "I couldn't tell him much, anyways, as you haven't talked with me about anything since the preparations for the prom party."

Now it was Zoey's turn to sigh deeply. "Do you want to say that I've neglected you?"

Dustin nodded timidly.

A tear ran down Zoey's cheeks. Then she hugged Dustin in a sisterly manner. "Sorry!" She knew that it was all her fault if Dustin had made any stupidities ever since. The experiences she had made in the days when Dustin had slept over in the girls' dorm, after having watched some R-rated horror movie with the older boys, had demonstrated that. "So ... anything bad happened in that time?"

"Quinn and Logan abused me ..." Dustin admitted without remorse.

"They have done what?" Zoey was no longer very far from exploding.

Dustin explained Zoey that Quinn had invited him as her prom partner.

Zoey was really upset about Quinn. How may she have done that without Zoey's permit? And she was angry at herself because she hadn't noticed.

Then Dustin explained that at the prom night, he had noticed that Quinn and Logan had abused him in order to keep their dirty affair secret until the last moment. Stacey was abused the same way.

While Zoey had never really like Stacey, she started pitying her in that moment. Logan had always been a filthy creep, but now he had dragged Quinn down into the whole thing. That was overdoing it by miles! Anyways, Quinn was overdue for some harsh words, anyways, having been seduced by Logan Reese or not didn't matter all that much. Alas, it still didn't change the fact that it had been her fault neglecting Dustin and many other things during the last week before the prom. "So ... why didn't you tell me about all that right after the prom?"

"Because you were all occupied with Chase, and your plans for Maui ..." Dustin sighed.

And now they were back at the topic. Zoey hadn't told Chase about the time with James. Had she ever had the intention of telling him? Maybe, during the senior year, in an appropriate moment ... but now it was too late. Chase knew about James, and he had to think that Zoey was not over him. Hell, that's what Dustin had thought when seeing the locket. She had to talk Chase as soon as possible, but how could she explain unto him the reason for not returning the locket? She knew that this was going to be very tough. "And the thing with Quinn abusing you ..."

In this moment , Quinn entered the dorm in order to fetch something. "Hello ..."

Zoey jumped around, grabbed her former second-best friend, and pushed her rudely against the wall. "What have you done to Dustin? You faithless vermin!"

Lola entered the dorm, as well. She wondered hat was going on and tried to separate the two combattants.

Dustin tried the same. "Zoey! Don't make your finger dirty with that wench!" When he saw Zoey calming down, he whispered into her ear: "Megan is taking care of that already, in a much cleaner manner ..."

Zoey stepped away from Quinn. She smiled. She felt more and more comfortable with Dustin dating that Megan, as scary as she had appeared unto her during the first days ...

Quinn still didn't quite get why Zoey had attacked her without warning. But she didn't really care as she still wondered how the copied pages from the book written by Logan's grandpa had ended up on her blanket, down by the seaside.

Lola just got her face powdered for an appointment with Drake and the staff of the commercials producer. Unbeknownst to her was the content of a long message that her colleague Ashley Blake had just been sending unto Vince ...

* * *

** Chapter 15. Before The Beach Party**

* * *

Zoey was a bit sad because Dustin had to stay alone in his room. Thus she asked Chase as soon as she met him down in the foyer. "Would you please stay with Dustin in your suite until he is asleep? You know that he can't participate past curfew in the open end beach night."

"Oh, should I?" Chase was slightly disappointed. He had hoped to spend the whole beach party with Zoey. He hadn't had enough time during the past 10 days because both of them had some work to do.

Xoey nodded. "Please do that! I would do the same for you ..."

"But I haven't got a little brother, and you know it ...[[28]]" Chase replied.

Zoey sighed. "Dustin will bore himself to death!"

Chase moaned. Somehow it was pointless discussing that with Zoey, if Dustin's boredom was really the reason. "Can't Dustin go to Ashley and Megan?"

Zoey glared at Chase. "You know that it's against the policy of the hotel to have boys and girls share a room! And against local law."

Chase scratched his chin. "OK ... so ... why are Quinn and Logan allowed to share a room?"

"First, Quinn is now in my room, since a few days, since Logan has caught her with scientific lectures in her hand." Zoey sighed. She had voluntarily given Quinn the permit to stay in her suite, but since she had come to know what mean things Quinn had done unto Dustin, she had become awfully suspicious of the former geek girl. "Second ... you know that Malcolm Reese could easily buy the whole hotel, thus Logan just had to show his credit card, and everyone here dances acoording to his tune."

Chase almost threw up. "So basically, the laws are not valid for those who have got a Premium United Express Card without limit?"

"Sad, but true ..." Zoey sighed.

Chase banged his head against the wall. Just because Zoey did not have bucks like Logan, he had to miss out on part of the party ... grrrrr ... but maybe there was another reason: "Or do you expect that James guy to come to Hawaii while I'm babysitting your little brother?"

"What?" Zoey was consternated. How could Chase think of her that she just wanted to get rid of him so that she could make out with James? "There's nothing between me and James! I had just helped him to get started at the PCA, that's all." Zoey exaggerated boldly.

"OK, so if that's all that had been there, ..."Chase's voice sounded tormented. "Why did James give you that locket, reading I love you?"

Zoey coughed. She knew from that Chase had seen the locket in her laundry, so there was no way back. "That's doesn't mean what you think ..."

"Zoey!" Chase was upset. "What do I think it means? How would you know what I think?" He was more and more confused.

"But it's over ... James and I are history. I know that it was a mistake, maybe ..." Zoey stammered.

Chase shook his head. "So why don't you just throw the locket into the chum bucket?"

"But Chase!" Zoey was really annoyed. "James is still a friend, and there hads never been a reason for me to hurt him like that by throwing his gifts away!"

"No reason for hurting James?" Chase stomped his feet. "And you know how much it hurts me to know that you make out with random guys just a few weeks after I've left California?"

"But we had agreed that dating others is OK ..." Zoey almost weeped.

"Sure," Chase remembered that he had said that, "a movie and a sushi roll, but who knows how often you have kissed while I was gone. And that's not OK, never was, never will be ..."

Zoey was now totally exhausted.

Chase figured that it made no sense talking any longer. He waved ironaically and went back to his suite.

* * *

Zoey entered her own suite in order to change clothes. She had designed her own beach dress for the party. She knew that Quinn and Lola were also going to change for the evening. She hoped that Chase was going to calm down within the next hours, though. Alas, in that momet, she saw Lola lying on her bed, flat on her belly, the face borrowed in the pillow.

Lola sobbed andstarted weeping.

"Lola?" Zoey asked her friend. "What's going on?"

Lola didn't want to answer, she just sobbed even more.

Zoey sat down by Lola's side. "Hey, what's up?" Then she saw Lola's tekmate, displaying an SMS, saying that it's over. "Whom's that message from?"

"Vince ..." Lola stammered sadly.

Zoey shrugged. "Sorry, darling ..." She figured that it had to do with Lola's reckless attitude of flirting with good-kissing boys, especially Drake Parker. And Vince's little sister must have informed him. "Aw Ashley!" Alas, Zoey had seen that coming. "What have I told you? The way you treated Drake ... you really had it coming." She tried to comfort Lola, but her last words were like twisting the dagger and rubbing salt into her wounds.

Quinn entered her suite, rather Lola's and Zoey's, and saw the two girls in desperate situations. Should she comfort them? But how? She was stuck deep in the mud, as well. This evening should have been the first party where Quinn and Logan wanted to show up as a couple from the very start, but now he was still refusing to accept her explanation that she had not broken her promise. "Serves you well!" She cried in her desolation.

Lola turned around. "You're so mean!" She grabbed her pillow and flang it into Quinn's direction, but hitting Zoey instead.

"Pillow fight!" Zoey cried out.

The girls laughed when the fight went on and on.

* * *

** Chapter 16. The Beach Party Night**

Drake and his minions started playing the hell out of Maui beach.

Lola had a brilliant idea. Now that Vince didn't want her anymore, couldn't she take a real chance on Drake Parker? She wanted to sneak up to him during some break and ask him straight, but she lacked the guts to do so.

Chase stood down by the beach. He was worried about all the work he was going to have to do the next day, because he was paid for cleaning up the beach after the party. Yet he held a secret. Before leaving his suite for the party, he had accidentally stumbled into Dustin's night desk. Stumbling into things used to be his eternal habit, whenever Zoey had confused his mind. Yet, this time, a drawer had opened. Some items had protruded from it. Chase had wanted to push them back into the drawer and close it appropriately, thus deceiving Dustin into thinking that nothing had happened. But when he was doing exactly that, he notcied one of the items: A sheet copied from a book about molecular chemistry ... Chase had heard from Logan about the reason for their dispute, and hence Chase came to the conclusion: Dustin must have made the copy and got Quinn framed. "Why, oh why, did Dustin do that?" Chase did not know anything about Dustin having been Quinn's fake prom date. But he remembered that Quinn had paid Dustin as a test rabbit for her theories. [[29]] and that Logan had paid him for various errands. He knew that Zoey had never been happy about that. Chase concluded that Dustin had finally recognised that Logan and Quinn had not paid him well enough, and that he had taken revenge using the copied sheets. He stepped up to Logan. "I have to talk to you!"

Logan followed Chase silently into some dark corner.

Chase told Logan about his discovery in Dustin's belongings, and about his own suspicion.

"Aw ... that little bugger! ..." Logan was as angry as can be. He threatened to kill Dustin. He did not tell Chase about the fake prom date, though. "Alas, I first have to save my relationship with Quinn!" He decided to go straight to his girl and tell her how sorry he had been for all the fake accusations.

"Good luck!" Chase wished Logan concerning Quinn. "But Zoey will never forgive you if you do any harm unto Dustin, thus ..." Too late, Logan was already out of Chase's sight.

* * *

Quinn had had a lot of fun with the pillow battle, and she danced alone at the party. But she knew that there was something that was even more fun : Molecular Chemistry for pros! She snuck up to Josh. "Hey, as you know the book already, and I'm going to read it anyways when I'm back to continental America ... what is your favourite chemical formula from the book, and why?"

Josh beamed brightly. "Oh, there are many formulae I like ..." He mentioned a bunch of them and explained a few facts.

Quinn made highly significant scientific remarks.

Josh smiled.

Suddenly, Logan showed up. "Quinn, I have to talk to you. I know now that I've been wrong, I ..." Before Quinn could answert, he recognised that she was about holding a scientific discussion about molecular chemistry with Joshuah Nichols. Now his mood tilted upside down. "It's over! For good!" He thundered angrily. Then he slapped Quinn in the face and walk away, namecalling Quinn in the worst possible ways.

Quinn sobbed and started weeping. She couldn't believe that she had wasted some of the most precious months of her life on that worthless charlatan. She should better have spent them with studying molecular chemistry.

"Sorry for that!" Josh felt a bit guilty. He wrapped his arms around Quinn, in a desperate attempt of comforting her.

"Not your fault ..." Quinn sobbed. "You're wonderful!"

"You're fantastic, too!" Josh remarked, kissing Quinn's cheek slightly. "Oops!" He twitched with regret.

Quinn smiled at Josh, having already forgotten the pain that Logan had caused unto her, just a few minutes ago.

* * *

Lola and Zoey had made a deal with Drake and Josh. Lola brought Megan to bed, while Drake cared for Dustin.

This gave Lola the occasion to talk to Megan about Drake. She didn't dare to ask him the straight way, but with his sister as a mediator ...

Megan wasn't the slightest bit surprised. "You know, Drake can't stick easily to one girl, as you can't to one boy, so I think you've got a great understanding for each other. I'm sure you would get along greatly for the rest of your life!" She grinned sadistically, although she was serious. Drake deserved Lola, and Lola deserved Drake, no matter what. "But don't make babies like that underage girl from Louisiana in Malcolm's latest movie who had two babies with an adult guy."

Lola shook her head. "I'll wait until I'm eighteen, honestly!"

Megan sighed. "OK, I'm going to tell Drake tomorrow!"

Lola had forgotten that Ashley shared a suite with Megan, and there she was, dressed in her pyjamas. "Hi ..." She stared at her behated colleague. But then she figured that she had to thank her. "Thanks, Ashley ..."

Ashley Blake could imagine why Lola had suddenly come to think like that, and she just smiled back,in an ice cold manner.

Ashley and Megan waited until Lola was out of sight, then they called Dustin on his cell, and they let him snuck over into their dorm for a private party., after he left a doll in his likeness in his bed in order to deceive Chase or any other controller that was going to pass by, on accident or at will.

* * *

Zoey was not in office, but she notcied someone running into the open seas, as if trying to drown himself. Although she was sunk in her thoughts about making up with Chase and clearing up all the misunderstandings and temporary errors, she reacted like a flash of lighting and pulled the insaner out of the humgry waves. In the moonshine, she recognised that it was no other than Logan Reese. For the moment, she thought that he had been feigning and wanted to force her to give him a kiss of life, as he had announced a few days ago, but he was just floundering helplessly and didn't even notice who had dragged him back to the safe shore where the party was going on. Logan just appeared as apathetic as he had never been before.

* * *

** Chapter 17. Last Day**

* * *

The day after the beach party was the last full day of the gang on Maui.

Chase was busy cleaning up after the mess caused by the guests.

Logan strolled down by the beach, still under the shock of having caught Quinn talking with Josh about molecular chemistry.

Ashley lay down by the beach, trying to work on her tan. "Rub my back with sunblocker!" She ordered Logan arrogantly.

"Hey!" Logan replied. "I'm thje one with the bucks, thus people have to work for me!"

"I'm a diva!" Ashley insisted. "So move your hindside and ...!"

Logan moaned. "OK, I rub your back if you rub mine ..." Logan was afraid of getting his back grilled.

Ashley took some sun blocker cream. "I've made a commercial for that one ..." She sighed. "Usually, I don't use stuff I make commercials for. It's just ... plain cheap."

Logan nodded. "That beach fashion was really below my dignity, geared for the masses without a sugar daddy."

"But this cream is really cool!" She beamed.

Logan nodded. "I hate using cheap cosmetics. Oh, you've doone a great job tearing Vince and Lola apart."

Ashley choked. "Er ... thanks?" Then she blushed. "Sorry, I should confess that I've also helped Dustin and Megan to ..."

Logan nodded. "You've distracted me so ... but whatever ... " He sighed. "I was the fool thinking that Quinn could ever change her stripe. But, see, whenever she anointed my back, and other spots, she must have thought about the chemical processes in sun blockers. She refrained from talking about it, but it was always there."

"Really?" Ashley grinned.

"I can't be mad at you, really ..." Logan sighed.

Ashley smiled. "Back toLola, I've been really jealous of her ..."

"But Vincent is your brother so ..." Logan wondered, but he figured that it must have hurt losing the attention of a family member to some professional rival ...

Ashley chuckled. "See, when I was a fresh kid actress, Vinccent was my first fan. But as soon as I've been somewhat successful, I've totally neglected my family or treated them like dirt ..."

Logan sighed.

"Vince thus tried to be a star on his own right. He worked hard for being a football captain, neglecting school, being forced to cheat and to bully, ..."

"I still feel the bruises on certain spots ..." Logan moaned.

Ashley grinned. "I felt awfully guilty when he was suspended and expelled from your school, so I've taught him how to feign being nice. It worked well, and he was readmitted."

Logan clenched his fists. "I knew that he had been fooling Dean Rivers, Lola, the other girls, Mark, Michael ..." He refused to admit that he had been fooled, as well.

"But how did he thank it?" Ashley moaned. "by dating that Lola wench ... my worst rival for Hollywood" She started weeping.

Logan comforted Ashley. "Ouch!"

"Anyways ..." Ashley sobbed. "My posture may be perfect, but unlike Lola, I'm bad with serious texts. Lola loves Shakespeare, whereas ..."

Logan choked.

"So I'm probably going to restrict my self to modelling and commercials." Ashley admitted.

Logan smiled. "I'm going to be a male model."

"Really?" Ashley beamed brightly.

Logan nodded. "Quinn and dad wanted me to go at least to community college, but I hate school more than pestillence and famine."

"School sucks!" Ashley agreed wholeheartedly.

* * *

At the other end of the beach ...

"Do you want to anoint my skin with ..." Quinn mentioned a long chemical formula, too long for any normal citizen to understand, but making Josh yip with delight.

"Sure!" Josh beamed. "Isn't that the thing that decomposes into ..." Josh mentioned a few complicated names. "under the impact of ultra violet radiation?" He beamed.

Quinn nodded and moaned blissfully. "Aw, your hands stimulate my neuroperiderm and the synapses underneath the ..." Quinn mentioned a few anatomic expressions that normal mortals wouldn't have understood, but made Josh smile like a baby, twitching ecstatically.

* * *

Lola walked down the beach, catching Chase at his work. "Your last day ..." She smiled.

"Hi Lola!" Chase grinned. "How's Zoey?"

"She still hopes that you may forgive her one day ..." Lola sighed. "She's so sorry for the thing with James ..."

"Oh, she is?" He shrugged. "Egad!"

"Zoey is icky?" Lola wondered.

Chase shook his head. "Not Zoey ... but that bikini pantie is ..."

Lola noticed what Chase had just put into the garbage sack. "Eeeeew!" She screamed like a high-toned fury. "Really, I've been more into James than Zoey ever was ..."

Chase wondered.

"James is such a rake ..." Lola beamed. "and incredibly hot with his blond hair and his puppy face. The girls flock around him like bees around nectar."

Chase chuckled. "But why did you date Vince, and not James?"

Lola grinned. "Every girl wanted James, except Zoey who didn't care, if it hadn't been Logan who had spread the rumour that James and Zoey ..."

"Aw Logan!" Chase thundered angrily, "I'm going to punch that jerk in the nose!"

Lola smiled. "Cool! Well, Zoey and James tried to unde the rumours, and then they kissed by accident, and figured that it didn't feel all that bad ..."

Chase sighed. "I've been away for a few weeks, after having waited for three years without getting to kiss Zoey, and James kisses her _en passant_!" He stomped his feet angrily.

"Yet it turned out as a straw fire." Lola smiled. "See, she could have gone to prom with James, and dragged him here onto Maui, but she didn't, somehow you've always been on her mind."

Chase sighed deeply. "Guess I should forgive Zoey?"

Lola nodded vigorously.

* * *

** Chapter 18. Homewards Bound**

"Attention! Attention! Flight 148 from Honolulu Airport to Los Angelos is about taking off. Please fasten your security belts!" The overhead speakers thundered mercilessly.

Zoey was pretty much tired in her seat. She had not been able to sleep well through the last night before the flight back to the continent. Too muych had happened between Chase and herself, and she was not sure whether Chase was ever going to forgive her. Hence she had fallen asleep as soon as she had boarded the plane. She didn't notice who was going to sit next to her. It had been planned that she was going to sit once more next to Lola.

"Wake up, Zoey!" Chase whispered into her ear.

Zoey shrieked. "Chase? You?"

Chase nodded. "I've traded seats with Lola."

Zoey looked oddly. "Why would Lola want to sit next to Dustin?"

"She doesn't!" Chase explained: "She's sitting now next to Drake Parker, and Megan is going to sit next to Dustin." He waved over to Megan and Dustin.

"Oh ... good for them!" Zoey concluded in a dry manner. "But what urges you to sit next to me?" She peered quizzically at Chase.

"Zoey ..." Chase sighed. "Listen ... I've talked about everything to Lola. It really isn't a problem for me that you made out with James for quite some time. But it is a great problem that you thought compelled to keep this a secret, and getting others such as Dustin and Lola to lie about it." Chase moaned.

Zoey felt guilty as can be.

"Alas, if you promise that you never do that again, and that you're always going to trust me things like these, I will forgive everything."

Zoey sighed. "OK, but you must trust me as well ... were there any girls for you when you were in London?"

Chase shrugged. "Tabitha [[30]] and I were fairly close, but ..." Chase sighed.

"My roomie Tabitha?" Zoey shivered.

Chase nodded. "But it wasn't ..."

"How close?" Zoey looked sternly at Chase. "Closer than that?" She grabbed Chase's neck with her right palm and pushed his head close to her face, almost brushing his lips with hers.

Chase wouldn't have minded, but he had to break from the kiss in order to be able to answer. "Nowhere near like that, honestly!" He sighed. "See, I was new at Covington, lost on a campus that is about as tricky as ours, so Tabitha guided me around. He had a lot of fun together." Chase shrugged helplessly. "But she's really dating Colin."

"Your roomie Colon?" Zoey wondered. She had heard him disputing with Chase when they had been chatting. "That jerk?"

"Colin isn't a jerk," Chase continued. "he was just tired, yet I didn't let him sleep. But we've made up for that, and now we're friends."

"Oh, sorry, good for you, anyways."Zoey smiled.

Chase nodded solemnly. "I guess I'm going to talk to James after the summer about all that. A mere formality."

Zoey nodded. "OK, do so!" She sighed with relief.

"You may keep his locket, anyways." Chase concluded. "Now that you've told me, I don't mind it anymore."

Zoey smiled sweetly.

"Would you mind to continue where we were when you wanted to know how close I and Tabitha ..." Chase asked carefully.

"Not at all!" Zoey smiled when she kissed the living hell out of Chase.

"Wow!" Megan was astounded when she saw Chase and Zoey kissing like nobody's business.

Dustin smiled. "We've still got some years to get there ..."

Megan nodded solemnly. "By the way, if you want to go to London after Zoey fraduated from the PCA ... you don't have to squander your opportunity just because of me. I love you wherever you are."

"I love you too, time and spave notwithstanding!" Dustin declared merrily.

"London must be a wonderful town, maybe I come to visit you if you choose to go there ..." Megan swooned.

"So sweet!" Dustin smiled. "Alas, I'm not keen on the English kitchen. That's why I didn't want to follow mom and dad there. Also, I'd have missed Lola and Quinn and Michael ..." Megan obviously didn't know much about Michael. "Oh, he's cool. By te way, he plays the transversal flute, so you may perform a woodwind duo if you come to the PCA."

Megan smiled. "I'll see. Maybe Drake will drive me there one weekend or another, given that he's got a good reason to ..." She looked discretely at Drake and Lola, making Dustin grinn.

"Too bad you're hardly seventeen, and I'm already eighteen years old." Drake sighed.

Lola shrugged. "Sooner or later, I'm going to turn eighteen." She smiled sweetly. "And then we're going the fiull ptogram, like marriage, babies, you know ..."

Drake nodded solemnly. "We sure will do so ..." He grabbed a little box with a bow on it from his pockets. "Megan chose these for us ..."

Lola unpacked the box and screamed with excitement. "These are wonderful!" She glared at the promise rings.

Quinn was startled by Lola's scream. "She always disturbs my experiments like this!" She had had the luck to find a place in this flight, and, even more, to sit next to Josh.

"Sorry ... when you come to caltech, this will improve. I'm going to reserve a spot in the lab for you." Josh promised.

"How sweet!" Quinn smiled. "We might be a good team ..."

Josh nodded solemnly. "Sure! There's nothing better than working 24/24 in a lab side by side with someone you like a lot and who shares your interests and smartness."

Quinn grinned sweetly. "Of course!"

* * *

** Chapter 19. Back At PCA**

* * *

Summer was gone, and the pupils returned to the campus.

Logan was there before any of the other boys, as he wanted to secure his single bed. No more was he willing to leave it to Micvhael. He walked straight to room 148 Maxwell Hall, just to see that ... "Damn', I've been relocated to 149!" He was upset and turned to hid new dorm which was just next door.

* * *

Logan had disposed with his luggage when the first of his new roomies arrived.

"Hi Logan!" Vince Blake grinned when he opened the door.

"Hi!" Logan shrugged.

"Hey! That's my bed!" Vince pointed at the single bed that Logan had been stained with his belongings. "Just because you've been here first, doesn't mean that you may choose your bed, right?"

"Sure ..." Logan plastered a fake smile. "I have just got to move my stuff over there ..."

"Oh, and I've heard that you like my little sister?" Vince grinned.

"Somewhat ..." Logan admitted.

"That's OK, but there are a few rules for dating my sister!" Vince grinned.

"Rules? What rules?" Logan trembled.

"Well ..."Vince grinned even more. "Don't touch her until she's eighteen! That's just four years to go, shouldn't be a problem for you."

"OK ..." Logan shivered.

"And then ... should you ever break Ashley's heart by trying to flirt with another girl ..." He cracked his knuckles. "I'm going to break all your bones, one by one. Do you get it?"

Logan remembered his first painful lessons about what it meant being in Vincent Blake's way.. "Crystal clear ..."

"Oh, cool!" Vince smiled. "Ashley is now in 28 Rivers Hall ... oh, there comes my new girlfriend!" He beamed.

"You sure didn't wait long after breaking up with Lola ..." LOgan remarked.

Vince nodded. "She was the only girl in the football camp of the LAkers, and she kicks like a steel-hooved bull. She had been at this school four years ago, and I've talked her into coming back."

"Good for her!" Logan stammered sarcastically.

Vince nodded. "Mine!" he claimed when he wrapped an arm around the waist of a Latina that just arrived.

"Logan?!" The girl squealed with dismay.

Logan turned around as the voice was too familiar to him. "Dana?!"

* * *

Finally, the boys of dorm 148 Maxwell Hall arrived.

"James, this is Chase!" Michel sighed. "Chae, this is James!"

"Really?" James sighed. "I've heard a lot about you ..."

Chase nodded.

Nicole stumbled in and kissed James. "He's so cute ... isn't he cute? ... Michael! Chase!"

Chase and Michael shook Nicole's hands.

"I've talked her parents into sending Nicole back to PCA." James smiled.

"And we're going to marry and live in Kansas after graduating." Nicole smiled. "With four kids and a dog."

James nodded. "Not to forget ... a horse!"

Michael rolled on the floor laughing.[[31]].

Chase shrugged. "So, you've been dating Zoey for a few weeks?"

James nodded. "Sorry! If I had known that you and Zoey ... but I just knew that you've been Michael's roomie and that he misses you so much."

"Quite so!" Michael confirmed.

"And, of course, if I had known Nicole, it wouldn't have happened either ..." James smiled.

"I've told James that Chase had been head over heels into Zoey for all the two years, but he had never fessed up." Nicole squealed. She was somewhat disappointed.

"Don't worry!" Chase smiled. "We've fixed that during the summer break, We're going toi marry in a few months, when Zoey turns eighteen."

"Yeah! I knew it!" Nicole bounced around merrily. "I always knew it! ... er ... what am I talking about?" She shrugged.

Chase couldn't care. "Zoey expects me in the cafeteria at noon."

The others decided to join in.

* * *

Lisa and Millie entered the lounge. "OK, I'll help you with your luggage afterwards. Oh, there's Michael!"

"Aw, how cute!" Michael remarked sarcastically. "When are the two of you going to marry?"

"OK, Barret!" Lisa shook her head. "Millie is a girl from my hometown. I've promised her mom to take care of her and tutor her. That's why she has often come to visit me." She sighed. "I've wanted to make up with you, but if you trust mme that little, and if we stumble from misunderstanding into misunderstanding, it ain't no use, period!" She looked at Millie. "Let's go!"

Millie followed Lisa bounding out.

Michael slammed his fist on the table. "I'm such a fool!"

"Finally!" Chase grinned when he passed Michael again. "Let's go to the pool? Zoey has to help Dustin."

Michael nodded. "OK. What do I need a girlfriend when my best friend is finally back?"

Chase and Michael highfived.

* * *

Lola, Quinn, and Zoey helped Dustin with his room.

Lola and Quinn weren't much of a help, as they just kept swooning for Josh and Drake, respectively.

When Zoey was done, she had a little surprise for Dustin. "Close your eyes ... OK, now open them and turn around!"

Dustin shrugged and followed Zoey's orders. And then he saw ... "Megan!" He smiled.

Megan hugged Dustin. "Zoey has talked to my mom. I'm now a Stingray girl!"

Dustin cheered and bounced around.

Zoey, Quinn, and Lola smiled. "Dustin, Megan, we know what you've been plotting on Maui, but we have to thank you for all of it!" They moaned unison.

Megan and Dustin just grinned mischievously.

* * *

[[1] ]cf. _Roller Coaster_

* * *

[[2] ]cf. _Back At The PCA_

* * *

[[3] ]cf. _Quarantine_

* * *

[[4] ]from _Drake & Josh_ : _Little Diva_

* * *

[[5] ]cf. _Drippin_

* * *

[[6] ]from _Drake & Josh_

* * *

[[7] ]from _Drake & Josh_

* * *

[[8] ]from _Drake & Josh_

* * *

[[9] ]cf. _Spring Breakup_

* * *

[[10] ]taken from _Suite Life of Zack and Cody_ which I don't own

* * *

[[11] ]cf. _Spring Fling_

* * *

[[12] ]cf. _Drippin'_

* * *

[[13] ]from _iCarly Show_ : _iNevel_

* * *

[[14] ]guy who beat up Drake in _Drake & Josh_ : _Megan's First Kiss_

* * *

[[15] ]spoofed trademark used in _iCarly Show_

* * *

[[16] ]cf. _Surprise_

* * *

[[17] ]in _Lola likes Chase_

* * *

[[18] ]from _Drake & Josh_

* * *

[[19] ]cf. _Zoey's Tutor_

* * *

[[20] ]_The Play_

* * *

[[21] ]after _Waiting For The Hurricane_ by Chris De Burgh

* * *

[[22] ]cf. _The Great Vince Blake_

* * *

[[23] ]a one time guest of _iCarly Show_ : _iHeart Arts_

* * *

[[24] ]_Drippin_

* * *

[[25] ]_Bad Girl_

* * *

[[26] ]_Lola Likes Chase_

* * *

[[27] ]Goodbye Zoey

* * *

[[28] ]see _Bad Girl_

* * *

[[29] ]e.g. _Spring Fling_

* * *

[[30] ]_Zoey 101_ : _Trading Places_

* * *

[[31] ]see _Quinn Misses The Mark_


End file.
